fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario: War for the Mushroom Kingdom
Super Mario: War for the Mushroom Kingdom(Version 2) is a revised edition of one of my not-so successful previous games. Plot Since his last defeat, Bowser went into hiding, planning something HUGE! No one knew it was coming, but it was. Bowser has launched a massive invasion on the Mushroom Kingdom like nothing anyone has EVER seen before. This time, he's NOT after the princess. This time, he's planning to spread destruction on the Mushroom Kingdom and take over the throne. But Mario has formed a resistance to stop Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom. Factions In this game, you play in 2 factions: The Resistance, which is Mario's side, and the Koopa Army, which is Bowser's side. You can choose either campaign and have the story be told from different perspectives. Each campaign has different missions, different characters, and a different ending. Gameplay Gameplay is not a platformer here. This time, it's a third person shooter. Each characters has unique traits and weapons. There are several levels in intense battles, like Toad Town, Peach's Castle, the Mushroom Tombs, and Mushroom City for example. Similar to Battlefield: Bad company, the environments are destructible and you can use it to your advantage. Your weapon can overheat if you fire it for long periods of time, so when it does, wait for it to cool and go back to firing. Battle bombardments of enemies and save or conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. You can even battle your friends through Nintendo Wi-fi and Xbox Live. GAMEPLAY MODES 'Campaign '- Unravel Bowser's plan to unleash destruction on the Mushroom Kingdom. Experience gripping battles in 18 missions (9 for each campaign). Choose your faction (The resistance or The Koopa Army)and fight your way through action-packed levels. Play as a variety of characters, like Mario, Luigi, Toad, Bowser and more. Playable Characters 120px-Bowser.jpg 200px-Koopa.png Dkoopatrol.gif HockeyLuigi.png Mario.jpg Toad.png YoshiMario64.jpg imagesCAF94MEV.jpg Gameplay Gallery Mario War gameplay 2.jpg Mario War gameplay.jpg Mario war 3.JPG Missions in the Resistence campaign Mission 1: Open Valley (Mario) Defeat all the enemies invading the valley. Mission 2: Peach's Castle (Mario or Luigi) Defend Peach's castle from Bowser's forces. Don't let them destroy it or you'll fail the mission. Mission 3: Mushroom Forest (Toad) Escort the Toad Convoy to safety. Mission 4: Koopaling's Castle (Luigi) Attack Bowser's base of operations and defeat all the enemies. Mission 5: Toad Town (Mario Toad or Yoshi) Destroy all enemies invading Toad Town while Luigi evacuates the citizens. Mission 6: Goomba Village (Mario Luigi or Yoshi) Prevent Bowser from harnessing the power of the Mushroom Kingdom's most powerful weapon. Mission 7: Ancient Ruins (Mario or Toad) Bowser has the weapon. Follow the Koopaling's truck and destroy the Weapon. Mission 8: Mushroom City (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, or Toad) Bowser has unleashed a giant Koopa monster on Mushroom City. Defeat him. Mission 9 (Final Mission) Bowser's Castle(Mario) Defeat Bowser. List of Koopa Army Missions Mission 1: Open Valley (Bowser) Destroy the Resistence forces. Mission 2: Peach's Castle (Bowser or Kamek) Destroy Peach's Castle. Then destroy all the enemies. Mission 3: Mushroom Forest (Koopa Troopa) Destroy the Resistence convoy. Mission 4: Koopalings Castle (Kamek) Defend the Koopaling's Castle, which is also Bowser's base of operations. Mission 5: Toad Town (Bowser, Kamek, or Koopa Commander) Defeat all the enemies. Then get in the tank and destroy the city. Mission 6: Goomba Village Find the Goomba's ultimate weapon and confiscate it. Mission 7: Ancient Ruins (Bowser Kamek or Koopa Troopa) Defend the weapon Mission 8: Mushroom City (Bowser, Kamek, Koopa Troopa, or Koopa Commander) Defeat all the enemies. Mission 9 (Final Mission): The Ruins of Peach's Castle (Bowser) Defeat Mario. Endings These two endings for when you complete the story as a certain faction. RESISTENCE ENDING Mario defeats Bowser, and Bowser flees the Mushroom Kingdom in defeat, and the Mushroom Kingdom is saved. Koopa Army Ending Bowser kills Mario, and Bowser claims the throne and takes over the Mushroom Kingdom and plans to have only Koopas inhabit the kingdom by commanding his army to kill all the Toads in the Kingdom. Category:Articles under construction Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Super Mario Games Category:War Games Category:Third-Person Shooter